Magi: Magus Naruto
by Spiral Reflection
Summary: In a world filled with magic a young boy dreams of becoming a Magus- a combat mage- for his home land and eventually earning the acknowledgement of those around him. The acquisition of an age old arcane is just the first step and he is soon catapulted into a world where he begins to grow and fight his way up to become an elder mage- a rank only the best mages can lay claim to.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not any part of the **Naruto **enterprise. This fan fiction is for my pleasure not for any profit.

**AN:** Hello everyone. It's been a while. Let me just start off by saying that No, none of my stories have been dropped even if they are not being updated for the time being. I do not know when next they will be updated but I have not abandoned them yet.

Secondly, this new story is being written only for myself. The plot is non-existent and will be managed as I go along. Because this story is for entertainment only I will not hold myself to any set condition; the story may be dropped at any time I get bored with it; random occurrences will happen if I want them badly enough and the number of random things that will show up (e.g.: magic tap dancing shoes) will not be limited; things will happen not how they should logically but in any fantastical way I wish; and if I want something to happen badly enough it will happen whether I give a solid excuse (or any at all) or not. I generally have a thing for well written stories though so I will make an attempt with it because I want to enjoy the story and not twitch at every single paragraph. Still, I will say this: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

If there is anything you wish to happen or see feel free to contact me, I will not add in anything just because it is suggested; credit will be given as it is due.

**AN2:** Now that is out of the way, as you can see, this is a world in which the Narutoverse is based on magic and mages not chakra and ninjas. As such, things will be rather different. Try to think of all the ways that mages are different from ninja and then add in some randomness and a splash of your favourite magic theory (or mine) and that's what these stories are made of.

As you read this first chapter keep in mind that I have recently read a lot of Katekyo Hitman Reborn- I won't reap them off but… well, you'll see. Similarities won't be many but you may see something here or there.

I hope you enjoy this process along with me.

**SR**

* * *

A blonde haired boy sat at a table, his fingers idly playing with the pen in his hand as he absentmindedly stared at the test paper in front of him. In the silence of the classrooms the _scritch, scritch_ of pens as they rapidly flew across the answering sheets was the only audible sound.

_In what year was the trade agreement of the Isles formed between the Land of Fire and the Land of Breeze? _The question played though his mind and he wrote down a random date not seeing how exactly this question was relevant to his chosen profession. Unfortunately even though his chosen profession was to become a mage with a specialisation as a combat mage- A **Magus** as they were often called (goodness forbids he become something like a research mage- he just was not cut out for that; or a food mage- because even though the Akimichi's and the Ichiraku's produced meals that were divine he could not see himself in such a profession; or any other type of mage really: this was his calling. He just knew it!) he was required to have a good grasp on both common civilian knowledge and common magical knowledge.

The young blond grimaced as he thought of the other papers he had written earlier this week- maths, basic incantations and basic runes. The government, for some reason thought that basic maths was essential to both mages and civilians alike; basic incantations was an introduction to spells that used incantations as opposed to hand seals and the syntaxes and pronunciation not to mention the numerous lines of the horrible stuff that had to be learnt had him biting his tongue; runes was by far the most tolerable of the three, while learning the individual symbols was a pain, by studying already formed runes he was able to somewhat discern their contribution in the context in which they were used and by studying those patterns he was able to write some runes with interesting results.

There were a few other papers that he had written but those three had stood out the most with the exception of History. He loved history as a tool for passing time- because all those dates gave him a headache- learning about his heroes exciting exploits was both awe inspiring and motivating, now he knew exactly what he was up against if he wanted to become renown as one of the greats.

Outside the window the sun shone brightly in a sky that cheerfully played host to lazily drifting white clouds. The blonde looked outside the window and let out a sigh. His mind began to drift off again as he imagined the cheerful air in Konoha proper- the women would be gossiping, the men would be laughing boisterously and the youngest children (those not old enough to be locked in the prison that was school) would be in the playgrounds laughing joyously with their friends; the whole town would be alive and awash with activity. As the Magus village of the most powerful of the great magic nations, Konoha was a bustling place forever filled with a liveliness and ease that was the privilege of such successful cities.

At the thought of his home village a sense of pride filled the young boy and he turned back to his papers to continue with his test. Once this test was over he would finally be able to join the ranks of combat mages. Once he was there then he would climb the ranks rapidly until he was Hokage; then everyone would have to acknowledge him and see that he truly was a person whose existence deserved to be recognised!

**Name the Five Great Magic Nations**_**.**_ _Too easy_, he crowed. Naruto could easily admit that he was not one of the smartest people out there (or at least he could admit it to himself) but as someone who aspired to be one of the greatest Magus of the century then this was basic knowledge- a lot of his competition would come from these Nations.

The year was xxx8 and the world was awash in magic. In these times five nations stood out: Land of Fire, Land of Earth, Land of Water, Land of Wind and Land of Lightning. Collectively they were called The Five Great Magic Nations and were known to have most superior economy, technology and mages of the age. To any child who wished to be a mage, to attend a major training academy in any these cities was seen as the first step to becoming world renown, that wasn't to say that you could not become famous if you graduated from other academies but graduating from one of these automatically gave you more chances to rise.

In each of these Lands there were villages that excelled in training mages specialised in Magus- the hidden villages: Konohagakure for the Land of Fire; Iwagakure for the land of Earth; Kirigakure for the Land of Water; Sunagakure for the Land of Wind; Kumogakure for the Land of Lightning . To each of the nations, their Magus force was one way to measure their military strength because they were seen as the best of the best- their lives were often romanticised and they had something akin to celebrity status if they were good enough. It was from the village of Konoha, currently known as the strongest of these villages from which the young blonde hailed.

Their magic came from their ability to manipulate the mana in their surroundings and this ability came from what were referred to as their "magic cores" or cores for short. No one actually knew where in the body these cores were located, only that magic users possessed them. There were seven types of cores: sky, sun, sea, earth, air, fire and lightning.

The sun that gave life; the sea that held hope; the earth that proclaimed steadiness; the air that brought change; the fire that sang strength; the lightning that spoke of chance; and the sky that engulfed and watched them all. Each of the cores had their own unique characteristics. Of the seven, sky mages were the rarest- appearing only a few times in history- and therefore their abilities were largely unknown. But enough had been seen to classify them as the strongest of the seven.

There were also different types of magic: common magic, elemental magic, runes, crystal magic, summoning magic and potion magic. Some magicians chose to use one, some, all and all the rest fell in-between. Though, it must be noted that more often than not the different types would meet, crisscross and intertwine with one another.

And it was in such a world that the blonde had been raised. And he loved it. He loved his home and he had a deep sense of pride in it, and he loved the magic that flowed through **everything** and saturated the air and warmed him from the tips of his fingers to the very core of his heart. He also loved the stories, the stories of adventure and mischief and bravery and perseverance, of loyalty and chance and resolve and acceptance, of characters that started from the lowest rung of the ladder and fought their way up till they were at the top and had gained comrades willing to stand beside them come the toughest battles or homework- people that acknowledged and accepted them no matter what. Those stories were made for him and as he read of their struggles it gave him hope that someday someone would accept even the cursed him...

He started at the turn of his thoughts and looked back down at his paper, pushing all other concerns away as he read the last question.

**Name three core types and the categories of magic they excel at. **He grimaced at the question and wrote down his answer- he knew he had failed his common knowledge exam.

* * *

Two teachers, both wearing the standard uniforms of Konohagakure's combat mages (navy blue long sleeved shirts and trousers, a green flak jacket and

Konoha's symbol- set in a shield with a standard shape, just like a coat of arms- on their right shoulders) sat at a desk as they watched the blond in front of them close his eyes and concentrate on performing the spell.

The boy, on his end, felt nervous- very nervous. This was one of the few basic techniques that they had been thought and he had studied hard until he could use the hand symbols even in his sleep. Despite that… He opened his eyes as he felt the spell take form- and any hope he had died much quicker than it had been born.

"Fail." The brown haired teacher pronounced immediately.

Looking to his side to survey his handiwork the blonde could not protest- he wouldn't pass him either. The deathly pale clone with dazed eyes and hair that was a washed out yellow looked like it was suffering from a fatal illness and had been hit over the head with a blunt object several times, it lay slumped over on the floor looking, for all it was worth, like it belonged in a hospital ward for serious illnesses (he hated hospitals!). He couldn't even muster a groan let alone any sort of protest at his very obvious failure.

"Maybe we should cut him a break Iruka?" At the quiet voice of the second sensei, hope began to grow in him again "After all he really did try, and his hand symbols were flawless."

"No." Iruka said firmly, turning to his second, "All the other students could produce at least three fully functional clones, and he can't even produce one."

The boy let his head forward as he heard his sensei's pronouncement. It was fair, he knew it was. But he couldn't help but feel that it was unfair. Of all the techniques they had been thought the cloning technique was his worst. If only they had asked for the transformation technique. As a wind core mage transformation was what he specialised in. But no, they just had to ask for his worst one. His shoulders slumped as he thought about the unfairness of it all and it was with heavy steps that he left the testing room.

* * *

He sat in his favourite spot- a small swing under a clump of trees in front of the school building- watching as the parents and guardians of the graduated students congratulated them. Their words of praise and approval reached his ears and pushed him further into his depression.

"That kid… That's him isn't it?" The scandalised voice of a woman reached his ears; instinctively he knew who they were referring to.

"I heard he failed, the only one to." a second voice replied, he stiffened but didn't move as he allowed his hair to cover his expression and block the two women from his view.

"Well, that's good." The first voice replied. "Can you imagine what would happen if IT became a magus?" she whispered.

The small figure hunched further into himself, his hand reached up and pulled the goggles that had previously been resting on his spiky hair over his eyes. Their whispers were always loud. He did not want to be here- not right now. At the corner of his vision black began to creep in, blurring the edges. The whispers of the crowd became more distant. _I wish they'd all just shut up. I wish they'd all just shut up- Just let them shut up!_

A small breeze blew by and his head shut up, all traces of black leaving his vision. Intense blue eyes zeroed in on the face of the person that was now standing beside him. A smile blossomed on their lips as they looked down on the young blonde and uttered their greeting,

"Hello Naruto."


End file.
